But she is so Beautiful La Fea Mas Bella
by SKRowling
Summary: Hermione is not pretty, Harry has grown to be handsome. Every one loves him especially the ugliest girl in Spinners end. Completely AU putting two of my most favorite stories together.
1. Chapter 1

**But She's So Beautiful (La Fea Mas Bella)**

**Disclaimer:**HP not mine, LFMB Not mine, Not even the Plot is mine… the only thing that is mine is the skill in which I blend these two different stories together. Not making any Doe so I can't get sued.

a/n: Okay so I changed a few things about the Potter story this is totally AU. I know Hermione didn't grow up in Spinners End but I needed to move her to a poor neighborhood. Her parents are not both dentists… only one is, and he is a new dentist at that. So he still has no money.

I'm giving the parents names because they are soooo involved in this story, so they are William and Jean Granger.

**As always… keep the reviews coming… I am conducting an experiment and all I need is your opinions on the story. Thanks- S.K.**

* * *

**Chap****1 Homecoming**

Hermione Granger never considered herself pretty. Not as a little girl growing up in England and certainly not as a witch once she got the opportunity to study at Beaubatonx School in France.

She did not fit in with the girls in her school. They were all beautifully slender and graceful. They were like living Barbie dolls like the muggles would say. Hermione was not that. She was slender, but her brown hair resembled a Brillo pad, and her ears stuck out in weird angles and her teeth… well lest just said she grew up in England. Never… not once.

Hermione arrived to London by port key in a back alley near the ferry, then she disapparated to Spinners End. She was not of the noblest blood but she was of a happy home that seemed to be oblivious of her rather ordinary look. She always told herself that mum and dad thought she was beautiful and that was all that mattered.

Besides her looks were improving. The year before, dad had finally finished dental school. Hermione had staid home through the year, because of the entire Voldemort debacle. That Potter boy had disappeared and the world was in chaos. Beaubatonx had closed its doors in support of Hogwarts. Of course Hogwarts was opened, as it was being run by the evil Ministry of Magic. To cheer her up, Mr. Granger gave her the gift of Braces. This was the first time she felt as though her looks were just temporary. The feeling was fleeting though, because when she returned to school, she apparently scared all of her companions.

As she walked along her neighborhood a smile came to her features. She could see the door to her home. Soon she would be safely in her parent's arms. One of the neighborhood blokes just happened to be walking by, jumped away as he laid eyes on her. Hermione's smile faded, and she put her head down as she hastened her steps towards her goal. "There goes Hermione, The ugliest girl in Spinners End." The neighborhood gang taunted as she passed by them.

One of the boys jumped out in front of her. "'Allo Luv," He said.

Hermione bristled when she saw who it was, "Out of my path , Kenneth."

"What? Aren't you going to give us a kiss?" he continued to tease.

Suddenly, she hears a pop near by, and Kenneth is distracted. Hermione too looked around hoping that no one saw the wizard that was soon to apparate. "Is that how you treat a lady?"

Neville Longbottom came to her rescue. He took the trunk and Followed her lead. "Oh its' that ugly boyfriend of hers we better run," Kenneth said laughingly moving on.

"Don't listen to them, they're bonkers."

"Thank you Neville," Hermione said with a smile. Neville had actually been the only friend she has made in years. She'd met him while she had taken a trip to visit the legendary Hogwartz School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No one noticed her at all because all of the focus was on Fleur Delacour and of course that fanciable Boy-Who-Lived. She thought it ridiculous that they allowed a fourth year compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was only for three wizards.

Really, the point was she had been ignored by everyone, except for Neville. She did not go to the ball, she did not find her prince, and she did find a good friend though in Neville long bottom even though he chose to go with Gennie Weasley instead. But now it was the end of the seventh year, and she was off to apply for work back in England. Along with all of the people that went to school with Neville. Surely the brightest witch of her class, in all of the wizarding schools in Europe combined, could find a high wage job at the ministry. Especially now that they were healing fractured relations with the people.

"You're like my sister, besides, us ugly ducklings must stick together." Neville said wrapping an arm around her. He earned a sharp elbow to the ribs for the comment.

Finally, at her doorstep, Hermione opened her door without bothering ti unlock it. "Mum, Dad, I'm Home!" Hermione shouted.

"Darling!" Mr.s Granger said giving her daughter a hug. Mrs Granger was beautiful, but her look woas subdued to comform to her husbands preferences. He wanted the women in his life (especially Hermione) to be proper ladies and wear clothing that was modest. So both of them wore cardigans and dresses that aged them severely. "Hello Neville."

"Hello, Mrs Granger."

"Hi Mummy," Hermione said as she hugged her mother in return. Then she looked about the room. She loved the room it was the cosiest place. It almost made you forget the devastation of the world beyond its doors. There were family photographs littering its walls. She looked over to a corner of the room as she was always accustomed to looking for a comfortable arm chair. "Where is dad?" she asked having not seen what she'd been searching the room for.

"He's out emptying the rubbish bin." Mrs Granger said

"Where's My little girl?" Mr. Granger said after washing his hands.

"Dad!" Hermione said launching herself into her fathers arms.

Mr. Granger laughed, and then his grin quickly turned into a frown as he spotted Neville. "You."

"Evening sir… Just helping 'Mione with her trunk." Neville stammered, "Really 'Mione you should learn the enhancement charm, you would never get caught up with this heavy thing anymore… What's in here anyway?"

"Quiet Neville, lets take this to my room." Hermione said leading the way to the room.

"Your dad has really got to lighten up." Neville said when they finally got there. He sat on her bed and flexed his wrist. "I practically spent all summer last year and the year before in this house."

"You know dad… he trusts no boys… as if any boy would want me."

"Yes especially not me." Neville asserted, then at her pointed look he attempted to correct himself, "I mean imagine if you and I got married and had children… poor children. Ugly and ugly is most likely not pretty."

"You're completely nutters."

"Shall we go down I think I smell a fabulous supper." Neville said attempting to move on.

"Right behind you."


	2. Here Comes Ugly 'Mione

a/n: this is a filler chapter so it isc really short. thank you all for the reviews... and happy Thanksgiving.

* * *

Chapter 2

Here Comes Ugly 'Mione

"But I have graduated top of my year at Baubatonx." Hermione said as she was unceremoniously turned away from the third ministry interview that week.

She stomped away furiously. She knew exactly why it was happening to her. It was always the same; Her hair her braces, her overall look. She walked out to the fountain in the main lobby of the ministry. It had obviously taken a beating a few years prior, in the famous ministry battle of Dumbledore and Voldemmort. Some of the statutes were missing pieces of themselves the most severe case was missing his head.

Hermione sat near it and began to think of her next approach. She really needed to get a job. "The remaining twin is opening an Ad company." A Tall young black woman said as she walked past Hermione. The young witch perked up at hearing this. "I want to be one of the models, I wonder if Harry is going to work for them he certainly does not want to come to the Ministry."

Hermione raised her brows an idea coming to her. Who said that she needed to work for the ministry? There were many other things she could do.

She walked out of the Ministry and down the London streets. She looked at all of the beautiful girls there. It had really been so long since she had walked there. She passed by a road called Grimauld Place and as she passed house number eleven, she caught a glimpse of what she thought was a leg.

She paused a moment and took a step closer, but there was nothing there. With a shrug she continued to walk on heading to "The Leaky cauldron."

"'Mione… how did it go?" Neville said coming towards her and giving her a hug.

"Brutal Nev, the entire ministry is biased." Hermione said taking a seat across from him. Neville ordered them a couple of butter beers as she made herself comfortable. "Who says that I have to work for them anyway?"

"You do Hermione, it was your goal."

'Obviously, I've got to change my goals haven't I?" She took a swallow of her butter beer then slammed the bottle on to the table annoyed.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going into Diagon alley, there are bound to be others looking for help. Perhaps Gringotts is hiring.

"Perhaps…" Neville started, "What would you do there?"

"I could help with the books… I'm good with numbers."

"That won't work…" Neville started, "You don't know Gringotts well I take it."

"I suppose not." Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"The goblins will not allow anyone near the books."

"I don't know… I will find something, you'll see." She said standing, "There is absolutely no time to waste."

"Well I'll come with you; it's not as if you know the area."

"Let's go then." Hermione walked over to the wall and waited for Neville to knock on the bricks to unlock the door.

Once they crossed the threshold, the two of them headed for a news stand. The Daily prophet had a picture of Harry potter on the cover looking up at everyone with scorn, then raising a hand to dismiss the photographers. The headline read, "Rejected by the boy who lived." The sub caption read, "The ministry's plan to woo our greatest hero since Dumbledore has failed."

"He's bloody mad." Hermione whispered. "I would die for one of those positions."

"Well I think the ministry did a lot to make him jaded." Neville stated taking the paper and looking to the back of it for employment ads. "Besides, the empire the Weesley twins began a few years back is now booming. George needs lots of help now that Fred is gone."

"That's it!" said with a start, "Weesleys wizarding wisbees… I can go there. They were really big in Beaubatonx…"

"Good luck… Fred and George were womanizers… and frankly with your look…"

"Shut up…" Hermione said pulling out a quill and a parchment containing her resume and addressed it to the company. "I have no intention of letting them see me, where is the owlery?" Neville just pointed not ever having seen her so alive as that moment.


	3. Branching Out

**Sorry it took so long... I am ever so busy with babies and Chrissy and every thing. but finally here is chapter 3. I know I keep everything as it ended but it is an AU story... The characters are going to be out of character yet still as close as I can possibly make them if that makes sense. Ofcourse... Review!!! please just don't read it and say nothing please please please review... I don't want to loose more momentum.--S.K.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Branching out**

"I've called this meeting today, because I want to take this company to a new level." George Weasely stated. He sat at the head of his mother's dinner table. Around it sat the remaining Weasleys (Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Ron, and Percy) as well as Harry. "I want to add to the company agenda, and I want you to head it Harry."

"Why him?" Ron asked a little indignant. It wasn't that he wanted a lot of responsibility at all, but he wanted to feel important.

"Because, little brother, Harry gave us the seed galleons for this company… and now we've made him a major shareholder."

"Shareholder?" Harry asked, it had been the first he'd heard of it.

"Of course Harry it would only be fair." George added. Harry wasn't sure he wanted all of this responsibility either but he liked that he would be in charge of what he made from now on.

"Hold on… If Harry doesn't want to do it, I will… I mean I did loose my job because of him." Percy said

"Bugger off Percy, you were only demoted, you still have a bloody job." Ron said.

"What do you say Harry?" Ginny said with a smile, she knew she could get him to do it if she really twisted his arm and used her charm.

"I dunno," He looked at Ginny and blushed softly, Ginny was pretty. They had been dating ever since Ginny had the courage to make him notice. "I think I will. I mean… It is a family business."

Every one clapped except Percy. It wasn't every day that the boy who lived decided to be president of a company, and they were all excited to have the golden boy, now turned into a man, head a new venture for the benefit of them all.

"Good this was exactly what I was expecting of you," George said handing him some parchment. "Here you go, this is our promotions department. We will do novelty ads for other businesses."

Harry opened up the parchment and read the company's name aloud. "Weezby Concepts… That's brilliant." He added with a smile.

"Ginny will work closely with you… as well as Ron… as you are the golden trio." George said. "Ginny you are the executive producer and Ron you are vice president."

At this Ron smiled, "Brilliant!" He moved next to his best friend and stood between him and his sister. Ginny gave him a scathing look then turned her back on him.

Later on that night, Harry and Ginny sat out in the gardens of The Burrow. "I'm really glad you said yes." She said dropping her head on his shoulder.

"Me too…" Harry said turning his head and kissing her lips softly.

"Will you be staying with me at my flat tonight?" Ginny asked just as Ron walked out of the house.

"Harry you coming?" The red headed man asked as he headed out of the garden gate.

Harry untangled himself from Ginny without a second doubt. "Where are we going?"

"Dean's his night club is smashing have you ever been?"

"Don't mind me; I'm just going to sit here." Ginny said annoyed.

"Sorry Ginny… I see you later tonight." Harry said following Ron without a second look. Ginny grit her teeth and began to pace the garden furiously as she heard the cracks in the wind from the two disapparating just beyond the garden gate.

* * *

The next Morning Harry walks into the building of Weezby Concepts and smiles as he looked around. He walked into his office and walked around his desk and sat down at it. He gave it a childish turn in his seat and chuckled. "And the best part is I don't have to work for the ministry."

"Knock, knock!" Ginny said as she peeked into the door. "Good morning Mr. Potter."

"Good Morning Ginny." Harry started with a smile then it faded when he saw her standing in front of his desk with her arms folded in front of her. "Oh Ginny… I didn't want to wake you last night."

"You could have flued me or sent me a note by owl or something Harry."

"I told you I did not want to wake you,"

"What were you and my brother doing last night Harry?" Ginny said shrilly, "Remember I know Ron's ways with women."

"What does that have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"You know what it has…" Just then George's talking memo twittered into the office just in the nick of time.

"Harry Resumes have come in for your assistant. Choose one wisely."

"Brilliant," Harry said as rolls of parchments began to pile themselves neatly on his desk. "I've got loads to do Ginny, we can talk later?"

"Fine… but can't we have some time later?"

"We'll lunch together." Harry said hardly paying her attention. He looked at the first resume that had included a picture in it. "Look its Lavender."

"You have to hire her… you might as well forget everyone else." Ginny said leaning against the desk.

"Well that's not exactly fair is it?" Harry said as he set his eyes on another picture and resume. "I have to see who is qualified… strange…" he said reading a parchment with no picture on it. "I like this person… she has got great credentials. Her… Hermi-one."

"You will see Lavender then?" Ginny insisted.

"Fine, fine… yes…" Harry said slightly dismissive as he picked his top two candidates for the position and began to write out an invitation.


End file.
